


.gelo

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: Em um futuro não muito distante, em um centro de pesquisas clandestino aos olhos do mundo, Harry Potter conduz um projeto que pretende revolucionar a percepção do homem em relação a vida humana. O projeto de sua vida, porém, se vê ameaçado pelas pessoas que Harry mais confiou e agora ele precisa não só proteger sua carreira, como também Draco, seu companheiro de pesquisa e marido.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005





	.gelo

**Author's Note:**

> +18 | drarry | distopia

**.gelo**

**_.set me free_ **

Harry abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor lancinante na cabeça. Não conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente do que havia feito na noite anterior, mas não parecia ser algo prazeroso. Olhou a hora no relógio, não passavam das 7:20. Ele ainda tinha tempo de levantar, tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e se recuperar do que quer que tenha sido sua farra horas antes. No entanto, debaixo do chuveiro, enquanto deixava a água escorrer pela oleosidade de seu corpo, ele simplesmente não conseguia lembrar de nada, tudo entre o dia anterior e aquele momento eram como páginas em branco no livro do destino, apagadas, rasgadas; se tivesse pelo menos lapsos, sinais de alguma coisa o outro, seria mais fácil. Mas nem com isso seu subconsciente estava cooperando.

Deixou o quarto vestindo suas vestes brancas, o jaleco cobrindo todo o seu corpo até as panturrilhas. Por baixo, vestia um suéter, além de duas camisetas. As calças, também, haviam sido reforçadas, já que a temperatura caia cada dia mais. Prendeu seu identificador no peito esquerdo, de forma que todos conseguissem ver, e olhou o horário mais uma vez. 7:58. Ele ainda tinha tempo.

As pessoas por quem passava escondiam o rosto, cobriam risadinhas, compriam os lábios e faziam menção de trocar de caminho, tudo para evitá-lo. Já não bastava aqueles corredores serem incrivelmente íngremes e abafados, ainda teria que aguentar todos aqueles olhares. Se pelo menos alguém lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido na noite passada! 

A cozinha ficava no canto extremo, então precisava atravessar todo o local. Sentia seu corpo fraquejar, sua cabeça constantemente lhe enganar, vendo coisas onde não tinham, além de uma leve tontura, que ele sabia que ficaria mais forte a medida que o dia passasse. Mesmo assim, se manteve altivo, fechando as mãos em um punho e seguindo em linha reta; não iria cair, não iria vomitar, não iria gritar com a próxima pessoa que soltasse um risinho abafado. Ele estava bem, ele ainda tinha tempo.

Diferente do que esperava para o horário, a cozinha estava cheia, coberta de aprendizes, seniores e os veteranos, todos reunidos juntos, tomando o café da manhã antes de um dia puxado, que provavelmente iria ser o decisivo para a pesquisa. Pegou uma das bandejas, entrando na fila.

— Comandante — uma voz disse disse, logo atrás. Era sua assistente, vestida igualmente com seu jaleco, segurando uma prancheta. — Seu café da manhã já foi servido na sala do diretor.

Harry meneou a cabeça, confuso. — Sala do diretor?

— Sim, ele pediu que você falasse com ele antes de qualquer coisa — a garota parecia preocupada, existia algo em seu olhar que não era usual, mas Harry não conseguia ver o que era. 

Ele largou sua bandeja no lugar e seguiu a secretária pela saída da cozinha, subindo as escadas em direção aos escritórios. Quando atingiram o corredor privado, onde mais ninguém transitava além deles, a garota se aproximou.

— Você está bem, Harry? — perguntou, preocupada.

— Vou ficar, pequena — disse, colocando a mão no bolso da garota e pegando um aparelho de metal, com um visor minúsculo. Ele apontou o aparelho a centímetros de sua testa e em poucos segundos ele apitou. — Não entendo. Não estou me sentindo bem, mas essa coisa não me diz o que eu tenho.

A garota riu baixinho. — Isso não funciona pra ressaca, Harry.

Ele olhou sério para ela. — Vá para o laboratório, comece o processo.

— Sem você?

— Você consegue, Mione — ele disse, beijando a testa da garota, antes de seguir seu caminho. O diretor ficava no último escritório, detrás de uma gigantesca porta de metal. Bateu três vezes antes de entrar. — O senhor queria me ver?

O diretor era um homem alto, magricela, de cabelos lisos ruivos, mas que agora já andavam para um prateado. Ele estava sentado detrás de uma mesa de vidro, digitando alguma coisa na superfície da mesma. Uma bandeja estava posta em uma das extremidades, com um suco de laranja, dois sanduíches e um copo de plástico, com três pastilhas brancas.

— Sente-se, Comandante — o homem disse, tirando os olhos de sua mesa e olhando sério para o homem na porta. — Você está um caco, Harry.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se na mesa, puxando a bandeja para si e tomando o copo de suco antes de mais nada, o esvaziando em poucos segundos.

— Esse suco não tem mais — o diretor disse, sorridente.

— Foi suficiente — Harry jogou os comprimidos na boca de uma só vez, engolindo-os no seco. — O que você queria, Rony?

O homem se ajeitou na cadeira, os braços nas guardas. — Precisamos conversar sobre… sobre o seu projeto e a cura que você tem tentando encontrar, Harry. Já está saindo dos limites, é muita grana jogada fora para… Nada. Não temos resultados desde quando? Acho que desde que começamos o projeto. Não está sendo nada rentável para a Corporação e, como eu posso ver, pra você também não.

Harry revirou os olhos, devorando um dos sanduíches. — A Corporação tem grana suficiente para bancar esse e mais outros três projetos paralelos, ela só não quer que isso saia daqui e chame a atenção da mídia mundial.

Rony suspirou. — Com razão, Harry. Quando o Governo aceitou nosso projeto, uma das cláusulas era trabalhar de forma anônima e secreta e por sete anos mantivemos assim, sem que ninguém fora dessas paredes tenha ficado sabendo do que fizemos aqui.

— E podemos continuar assim, Rony.

— Não, não podemos — Rony arrastou um dedo na tampa da mesa e um holograma surgiu entre eles, gráficos em tempo real, que subiam e desciam a cada segundo. — Está vendo isso aqui? São as ações da corporação. Eles já não estão conseguindo esconder o rombo na bolsa e o Governo não está proposto a nos ajudar, não dessa vez. Ou contamos para o resto do mundo como a maior empresa de tecnologia do mundo está jogando dinheiro fora ou fechamos o projeto.

Harry resmungou, olhando para o relógio.

— Então por que me chamou aqui, se você já está disposto a fazer isso?

— Por que precisamos da sua autorização.

— Então vocês tem um  _ não _ — Harry disse abruptamente, sem tirar os olhos do diretor. — Esse é o projeto da minha vida, Rony. Você não pode simplesmente cortar meu fundo e fechar o programa, estamos fazendo progressos significativos.

— Por baixo dos panos — o ruivo estava realmente chateado, sua voz estava embargada, afinal ele não queria estar naquela posição, apesar de necessário. — Já pensou o que iremos enfrentar se, um dia, encontrarmos o que queremos e resolvermos contar para o mundo?

Harry escondeu o rosto atrás das palmas das mãos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. — Se o próprio governo nos apoiou sete anos atrás, é função dele se explicar para a mídia e o resto do mundo. O que estamos fazendo aqui é revolucionário, todos irão nos agradecer e o fato de ter sido “por baixo dos panos” vai ser apenas um detalhe.

— A ética não diz isso, Harry…

— Você não pensou em ética sete anos atrás! — Harry gritou, o rosto vermelho. — Quando você começou a ganhar o que ganha, Rony, você não pensou em ética. Você nem sabia o que isso significava.

— Eu estava pensando no meu amigo! — Rony também estava bravo, mas ele conseguia ser mais calmo do que o outro. — Quando você venho até mim desesperado, segurando aquele termo, eu estava pensando em  _ você _ , em Draco!

— Não coloque o nome de Draco nisso — Harry levantou-se, ajeitando seu jaleco. — Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, isso é covardia.

Rony meneou a cabeça, como quem diz “não importa”. Harry e ele se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de Harry abrir a porta e colocar um dos pés para fora. Seu coração estava pulando em seu peito, sentia todo seu corpo tremer.

— Fique bem, Harry — Rony disse, já com os olhos na mesa, arrastando os dedos por sua tela. — Vamos conversar mais tarde.

Harry ficou alguns segundo encostado contra a parede, do lado de fora, tentando controlar sua respiração e o seu nervosismo, ele sabia que isso não estava fazendo bem pra ele, mas era impossível não se estressar em uma situação como aquela. A pior coisa que poderia lhe acontecer era ter que parar na enfermaria, afinal perderia dois dias tomando soro, dois dias que poderiam ser usados em trabalho.

Respirou fundo, recuperado. Colocou as mãos no bolso do jaleco e desceu as escadas em direção ao corredor principal, que cortava todo o lugar. Os corredores já não estavam cheios agora, todos já haviam se dirigido para seus laboratórios ou salas de reuniões. Enquanto se encaminhava para o elevador, passou por um grupo de mulheres, todas elas usando roupas sociais, algumas até mesmo de gravatas. Elas seguravam maletas, estavam caladas, de lábios comprimidos, e seguiam na direção oposta a sua; pareciam carregar a cura do câncer naquelas maletas, tamanha seriedade entre elas.

Entrou no elevador curioso, mas rapidamente fez questão de esquecer aquilo. Quando atingiu o último andar, tirou as mãos do bolso, checando o relógio. Havia chegado em tempo, o tempo exato, para ser mais preciso. Passou seu cartão de acesso e as portas duplas se abriram, revelando seu laboratório.

— Harry! — escutou a voz de Draco, que o envolveu em um abraço apertado. O corpo de Draco, menor que o dele, se encaixava perfeitamente no seu. Eles ficaram assim por alguns instantes. — Incrível como mesmo depois de anos, você ainda cheira a avelã, Harry.

O moreno ficou vermelho, passando as mãos pelo cabelo do marido.

— Fiquei sabendo que Rony queria falar contigo — Draco continuou, seguindo o marido para dentro do laboratório. — Não escute o que ele está dizendo, Harry. O que estamos fazendo aqui é revolucionário, vai mudar a vida de muita gente.

— Obrigado pelo apoio, querido — Harry disse, beijando os lábios do loiro.

Hermione estava sentada atrás de uma mesa repleta de computadores. Ela acenou para ele, com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio. Harry se aproximou, olhando para a tela, se certificando de que estava tudo pronto.

— Iniciou tudo direitinho?

— Sem nenhum erro de inicialização — Hermione indicou uma coisa na tela. — A taxa de sucesso hoje é de 86%, nunca havíamos atingido um pico tão alto quanto esse, Harry. Meus parabéns!

Harry agradeceu, meneando a cabeça. Draco observava tudo ao longe, sorridente. Harry conseguia ver o orgulho nos olhos do loiro e isso era o seu melhor resultado, entre todos eles, entre taxas de sucesso, processos de inicialização e avanços tecnológicos, o orgulho de seu marido era o que o mantinha ativo.

O laboratório era o mais simples daquela reserva, mas ainda assim era o mais custoso. Além de Hermione, outros três rapazes ajudavam no processo, apesar de não estarem internamente ligados ao projeto; eram tantos processos, comandos e filtros de conexão para se tomar conta que eles não dariam conta sozinho. Draco, por sua vez, tinha a única e exclusiva função de acompanhar o marido.

— Já estamos juntos a quanto tempo? — Draco perguntou, olhando para o marido, que digitava rapidamente na mesa.

— 21 anos — Harry respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da tela. — Eu já vou terminar e vamos poder ficar o resto do dia juntos, querido.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Draco, daqueles que Harry tanto adorava ver e um dos motivos de ter se apaixonado perdidamente pelo loiro. Com sua presença, ele sentia que todo o estresse e esgotamento que vinha sentindo desde a manhã, pouco a pouco, desapareciam, como uma lembrança ruim em um dia frio. Draco sentou-se ao lado dele, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo apoiado nas mãos. — O que você está fazendo?

Harry riu, baixinho. — Estamos aqui há sete anos e você me pergunta a mesma coisa  _ todos os dias _ — comentou, olhando para ele pelos óculos redondos. — Eu estou me certificando de que o sequenciamento de códigos está funcionando corretamente antes de eu iniciar o processo de combinação.

Draco revirou os olhos. — Eu não entendo nada do que você fala, Harry. Hermione, querida, e o seu noivo? Já faz bastante tempo que eu não o vejo.

Harry e Mione trocaram um olhar. Draco, pelo visto, não havia entendido que a razão de um possível desligamento do programa era justamente de Rony e que o noivado que aconteceria em breve… não iria acontecer nunca. Hermione desviou o olhar, fingindo escrever alguma coisa.

— Ela vem ficando muda ultimamente, você não acha? — Draco disse.

Um dos assistentes riu, cobrindo o rosto.

Harry o repreendeu.

— Desculpe, comandante.

Harry se levantou, tocando nos ombros do amado. — Sabe o que é, Draco? Por que você não me espera no nosso quarto, hein? Eu já vou terminar aqui e podemos ir um pouco lá fora, sentir o ar, como você gosta.

Draco agradeceu. — Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui dentro. Até mais, querido. Mande um beijo para o seu noivo, Hermione, tudo vai ficar bem.

As portas duplas se abriram, Draco desapareceu e então elas voltaram a se fechar. Foi no mesmo instante em que Harry bateu na mesa, tão forte que eu seu copo de café tremeu, derramando o líquido sobre o computador.

— Por que não está funcionando? — ele disse, correndo para a grande tela, que ficava no fundo, onde vários números eram calculados, processos iniciados e terminados abruptamente, como um pane no sistema. — O computador não está conseguindo processar todos os dados de uma só vez. Mas precisamos que toda a base de dados seja acessada ou a transferência não tem serventia. Hermione, reinicie o inicializador.

— Mas, Harry…

— Agora!

Ela fez o que ele pediu, apertando um botão na parede. De repente, todas as luzes do laboratório se desligaram e reiniciaram, todos os sistemas voltando ao seu estado normal. A tela indicava que o processo havia sido iniciado novamente, dessa vez de forma normal, sem percalços.

— Taxa de sucesso?

— 87%.

— Um a mais — Harry disse, tirando os óculos e os jogando sobre a mesa. — Precisamos de 95% pra cima, 95%. Okay, vamos iniciar o processo de emergência antes que…

— Mas, senhor — disse um dos rapazes.

— Estamos ficando sem tempo, crianças — Harry suspirou fundo, caminhando em direção a saída. — Módulo de emergência e eu não quero ninguém fora desse laboratório antes da tela mostrar 95%.

— Querido, parece que faz muito tempo que não te vejo — Draco disse, sentado na cama, lendo um livro, que ele rapidamente largou, abrindo espaço para o marido. — Venha, sente aqui, vamos conversar.

— Qualquer coisa menos aquele bendito projeto — Harry disse, deitando-se ao lado do loiro, sentindo os dedos dele em seu peito, sua respiração tão próxima e quente, os fios de cabelos loiros tocando seu rosto. — Estamos passando por sérios problemas, Draco, não sei se iremos conseguir manter isso por muito tempo.

— Ah, vamos — Draco ajeitou-se, colocando a cabeça sobre o peito do moreno. — Esse é o projeto da sua vida, Harry. Você batalhou por ele, fez de tudo para ser aprovado, não pode desistir agora. Já pensou em quantas famílias vão poder aproveitar dessa nova tecnologia, quanto sofrimento você vai tirar delas? Estamos dando um passo na medicina que nem os médicos acham possível, Harry, e essa é a sua patente.

— E de Rony — Harry disse, emburrado. — Ele vai querer roubar tudo de mim, caso funcione. Agora ele quer terminar, cancelar o projeto, mas se ele chegar a ter 95% de taxa de sucesso, vai colocar seu nome estampado em todas as embalagens, em todas as patentes.  _ Ronald Weasley e a patente que salvará a espécie humana _ , vai ser isso no dia do lançamento, mas o trabalho duro é meu.

Draco abraçou mais forte Harry, sentindo como ele estava voltando a ficar nervoso. Mexeu-se na cama, pegando um  _ tablet _ deixado no criado mundo, e o levou até a altura dos olhos do moreno. — Isso aqui saiu hoje, em todas as revistas. Não é hora de dizermos onde estamos e o que estamos fazendo?

_ Desaparecido há sete anos, o que pode ter acontecido com Harry Potter, o homem que tentou, mas falhou, em trazer a extração celular para a realidade _ , dizia a manchete, com uma foto de Harry sete anos antes, mais novo, sem fios brancos, mas escondido detrás de óculos escuros, o rosto fechado.

_ Acidente deixa três feridos e mata outros dois na capital _ , dizia logo abaixo.

_ Equipe de Apoio Intensivo é designado para o caso Potter, impune há três anos _ .

Draco ia fazer questão de clicar nas próximas matérias, mas Harry tirou o aparelho de suas mãos, jogando-o no criado mudo novamente e envolvendo o loiro em um abraço. — Estava com saudade de ficar tanto tempo perto de você, Draco.

O loiro avermelhou, mas seu olhar repentinamente se acalmou e um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios. — Eu não entendo nada do que você fala, Harry.

— Uma das linhas de código se auto excluiu, Harry — Hermione disse, logo quando Harry pisou no laboratório. —Talvez seja essa a fonte do problema, mas não sabemos o que fazer, precisaríamos de dias até encontrar uma solução.

— Reinicia o sistema.

— Harry, estamos ficando sem suprimentos — Hermione disse. — Temos carga vital suficiente para mais dois processos de inicialização. Se gastarmos mais um com reinicialização, vai ser um dia a menos com…

Harry bateu na mesa, quase desistindo. — Preciso falar com Rony, ele precisa largar essa grana… Ele está matando todo um projeto, ele está matando milhares de pessoas, ele…

Hermione se agachou na frente do homem. — Tio, olha aqui pra mim. Lembra quando a gente começou isso aqui sete anos atrás, quando você me disse que, se chegasse um dia que não teríamos mais saída e você começasse maluco, eu teria que… Tio, me escuta. Você lembra o que você me disse?

Harry ficou quieto, tentando entender o que a garota lhe dizia.

— Eu disse que se eu começasse a ficar louco, era pra desligar o programa.

— Isso, tio. Estamos sem recursos, sem cargas, os códigos de fonte não aguentam mais do que três horas de interação ou menos — ela disse. — Desde que avançamos pra esse tempo, há quatro anos, nós não conseguimos avançar.

— Tem que ter um jeito…

— Tio Harry, me escuta, por favor — ela segurou as mãos dele com força. — Chegou a hora de se despedir, tio.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do homem, por sua pele que um dia fora jovem. Hermione se afastou, sabendo que era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Ela escreveu  _ meia hora _ em um papel e passou para o homem, que o amassou assim que viu. Pouco a pouco, ela e os rapazes deixaram o laboratório, deixando Harry Potter sozinho no que vinha sendo sua casa há quase uma década.

A reserva, ou centro de pesquisas, era um gigantesco prédio de três andares, além de um subsolo, localizado na Antártida. Do lado de fora, o frio era terrível, estavam isolados em meio a neve. Toda a reserva era cercada por um deck, com espaço que poderia facilmente suportar mais de trezentas pessoas; era um lugar inabitado, no telhado da reserva, e ninguém subia ali com medo de se congelar até a morte, com exceção de Harry.

Três grandes bandeiras estavam hasteadas em frente a reserva; uma norte-americana, uma sul-coreana e uma brasileira, essa última no centro, maior do que as outras duas. De fato, ela era a única que estava cravada em seus jalecos. 

Harry, com o dobro de roupas, se encostou na barra de proteção, que impossibilitava a pessoa de cair metros e metros de altura. Ele segurava um copo feito de material reluzente, que conseguia manter a bebida dentro em temperatura ambiente sem que congelasse. Ele se curvou, em direção ao chão, e pensou que deveria parecer um pontinho escuro em meio a um gigantesco prédio. Sentia seus dedos pinicarem, todo o seu corpo parecia estar sendo prensado, mas era só o frio. Sua cabeça estava pior do que quando acordara, tudo em seu corpo parecia prestes a romper, desaparecer ou explodir; sentia suas pernas vacilarem, seu peito atrofiar, estava sem tempo e ele sabia disso.

— Ah, querido — escutou a voz de Draco, que vinha logo atrás. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma camisetinha e uma calça moletom, sem qualquer tipo de proteção para os pés descalços ou as mãos. Ele se encostou em Harry, olhando para a imensidão branca lá embaixo. — Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry.

— Não, não vai — Harry respondeu, sério, bebendo daquela bebida que o deixava cada vez mais tonto e embriagado. — Não vai, porque eu vou te desligar em poucos minutos, Draco.

Os olhos de Draco não demonstravam nenhum sentimento, mas então ele abriu um sorriso. — Ah, eu tenho certeza que você está fazendo a coisa certa, querido. 

— Você não consegue entender, não é? — Harry disse, debochado. — Nem pra isso eu servi, colocar uma porra de uma consciência em você.

Draco se assustou. — Querido…

— E esses olhos, que não dizem nada? E esse sorriso, hein? Eu te fiz um modelo perfeito, como você, mas eu esqueci que, no final de tudo, você era um  _ humano _ — engoliu mais um gole. — Esse foi o meu erro, Draco. Eu sempre te achei algo  _ além _ de humano. Para mim, você era um anjo, uma divindade que havia caído em meus braços e eu esqueci esse detalhe de você.

Ele não poderia chorar, não ali fora. Sentia seu rosto doer, as bochechas ficando cada vez mais difícil de articular, os lábios rachados prestes a sangrar. Draco observava o marido, chocado, agarrado nas grades de contenção.

— Por que você foi morrer, Draco?

— Eu não morri, eu estou aqui, querido… — tentou abraçar Harry, mas o moreno o empurrou.

— Não, você não está. Você morreu há sete anos, Draco — suas palavras ficavam cada vez mais altas. — Você morreu numa droga de acidente que desfigurou seu rosto, você ouviu? Você estava  _ irreconhecível _ , Draco. Não era mais você naquele carro, assim como não era eu também…

Draco não conseguia entender o que ele estava dizendo.

— Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que está acontecendo aqui, afinal você é um robô — ele disse, puxando Draco para dentro novamente, o copo caído no deck, começando pouco a pouco a se misturar a neve. Os corredores estavam vazios, todos pareciam ter sido avisados do que estava acontecendo.

Harry desceu de elevador com Draco até o laboratório, sentindo seu coração pouco a pouco se acalmar. Estava arrependido do que havia dito, mas pelo curto no sistema, sabia que Draco já teria esquecido. Trancou a porta do laboratório e conectou o computador a grande tela, digitando seus nomes.

— Esse é você, dez anos atrás, quando estávamos saindo de uma festa da nossa sobrinha, Hermione — disse, depois de ter colocado uma cadeira no centro, para que Draco sentasse. — E esse aqui é você, 21 anos atrás, no dia do nosso casamento.

Draco parecia emocionado, mas Harry sabia que era uma programação preparada para se emocionar sempre que as palavras  _ foto _ e  _ casamento _ eram proferidas. Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, segurando o controle. — Essa é a última foto sua, tirada duas horas antes do acidente.

— Acidente?

— Um carro nos encurralou em um túnel, querido — ele disse, mostrando fotos dos dois carros, irreconhecíveis no meio de tanto ferro, rodas e fogo. — Eu saí vivo, mas você e sua irmã… Foi um choque para Hermione, perder a mãe daquele jeito, e você… Foi horrível, Draco, foram os piores dias da minha vida.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — Draco repetiu.

— Eu não conseguia enxergar o fato que você havia morrido — continuou, trocando as fotos. — Dois meses depois, enquanto ainda investigavam o crime, eu fugi. Eu, Hermione e o noivo delas, para o único lugar que eu sabia que eles não teriam como ver — agora era a foto da reserva. — E nunca mais deixamos esse lugar.

Harry pegou na mão de Draco, levando-o por uma porta escondida ao lado da tela. Agora estavam em um cômodo frio, diferente do clima ameno do restante do espaço. As paredes estavam todas vazias e no centro uma grande caixa branca estava posta, coberta por uma tampa da mesma cor.

— Descobrimos uma forma de manter sua imagem preservada — disse. — Para isso, precisávamos manter o seu corpo vivo, mesmo que você não falasse, não comesse, não respirasse sozinho, não tivesse qualquer tipo de função cerebral. Te colocamos nessa caixa dois dias depois que seu corpo foi liberado, mas você apareceu para mim pela primeira vez somente alguns meses depois, quando conseguimos finalmente completar o código de execução.

Draco escutava tudo, atento.

— No início, você tinha uma expectativa de vida de três minutos — disse, rindo, lembrando-se. — Depois, conseguimos passar para meia hora e fomos aumentando consideravelmente até que… estagnamos, onde estamos hoje, e não conseguimos fazer nenhum avanço. Todos os dias, eu me levanto para te ver por três horas, antes de você apagar por completo. É um curto espaço de tempo em que o seu cérebro real reage, antes de voltar ao seu estado morto. 

— Posso ver? — perguntou.

Harry concordou, apertando um botão sobre a caixa. A tampa se abriu, revelando um corpo coberto em uma água azulada. Draco estava lá dentro, completamente nu, o rosto coberto por um pano, provavelmente por causa das feridas. O corpo inteiro parecia ter sido reconstruído, existam pontos onde pequenos pedaços de metal brilhavam.

_ Tempo de conservação do corpo: 7 anos, 11 meses, 19 dias. _

_ Próxima carga em: ? _

— Agora, você vai apagar pela última vez — Harry fechou o caixão, se aproximando do robô que por anos havia se enganado. — Você me perdoa, Draco, por não ter conseguido te trazer novamente?

Agora as lágrimas escorriam soltas, ali onde elas não iriam congelar em seu rosto. Draco o envolveu em um abraço, como se pela primeira vez ele tivesse reagido de forma verdadeira. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, sentindo o calor um do outro.

— Avelã — disse Draco.

Harry riu. — Você insistia em dizer que eu tinha esse cheiro.

— E hortelã.

Harry abriu os olhos, surpreso. — Eu nunca coloquei isso no seu código. Quem sabe você esteja se conectando ao corpo de forma positiva tarde demais, Draco, e eu não te culpo por isso.

Draco olhou fundo nos seus olhos. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

O corpo simplesmente apagou momentos depois. Os olhos apagaram, sem vida, e o corpo, antes macio e quente, ficou duro e frio, como uma máquina. No laboratório, as luzes piscavam, indicando que já não havia mais conexão entre o tronco do corpo verdadeiro e a réplica.

Harry deixou o corpo sentado um banco antes de voltar para a sala do caixão. Apertou o único botão que, desde a primeira vez, nunca havia sido apertado. A água da caixa começou a esvaziar e o corpo, antes preservado, começou a mostrar sinais de enrugação, ficando vermelho e assumindo um aspecto morto. Em poucos minutos, aquilo começaria a cheirar e o corpo poderia vir a necrosar muito rápido. Harry selou a caixa, trancando-a; deixaria ali para que Hermione a descartasse.

Caminhando pela última vez no laboratório, Harry desligou cada uma das luzes, sabendo que no dia seguinte não haveria motivo para continuar naquele lugar ou sequer continuar vivo. No seu quarto, ele se cobriu até o pescoço, começando a sentir os efeitos do álcool, e adormeceu tranquilamente pela primeira vez em sete anos.

_ Cientista desaparecido há sete anos diz ter encontrado forma de preservar corpo, mas precisará de ajuda de organizações e governos para manter o programa. _

_ Harry Potter, cientista que descobriu uma forma de manter o tronco humano conectado a uma máquina, vai a julgamento nesta terça-feira; saiba o que está em jogo no processo que pode mudar a vida humana. _


End file.
